Trunk's Daughter Hime
by PrincessRima
Summary: Trunks has switched bodies with his future Daughter Hime who is suppost to run into troble and flirt alot so Trunks would probaly slap them silly you'll have to read the story first! PLEASE REVIEW MY FIRST STROY
1. 1 : SWITCH WHAT!

A/N : This Is my first fan fiction This is a funny little story I came up with and I finally decided to write down. Enjoy

Disclaimer : I Do not own DBZ Only my OC's

Hime : 16

Trunks : 16

* * *

It was quiet in west city the young prince with lavender hair was asleep not knowing what was about to happen.

~* Somewhere in the fabrics of time *~

"Sir, Are you sure? I mean he doesn't have to know about the future and what it holds..."

"SILENCE! Who's the god of time here?" A deep voice bellowed.

"Uh, your father..."

"Shut up..." The deep voice came to a little kids voice and he continued. "Well basically it's orders from him! Now con-mission mission 17200!"

"Fine, fine...There it's done you happy?"

The short figure smiled and nodded in victory.

~* West City 6 a.m. *~

"Wake up sweetie." Bulma's voice came.

"I'll be up in a minute mom..."

"Huh? Mom? Sweetie I'm your Grandmother...But okay you'll miss breakfast."

"Huh? Mom what are you talking about?" Trunks finally got up and something strange happened his hair fell in front of his face."When did I have long hair?"

"Sweetie You alright?"

"er.. Yeah...um I gotta go to school today right?"

"Yes! Oh, you need to get dressed! I'm sorry that I was the one who had to wake you up. Your father is working your brother is at college and your mother is cooking. See you down stairs." Bulma

waved while Trunks was left to stare blankly at the door. He shook it off then looked around the room at hand he was in a pink room. 'I'm in a girls body aren't I?' Trunks thought then looked to the

closet. 'Maybe I'll get some answers if I go as this girl to get a sense on who's body I'm in.' Trunks got up and opened the closet there were a ton of mini skirts belly button shirts regular shirts skinny

jeans a black T- Shirt that says 'Daddy's Girl' and a whole lot of one color dresses that would come up to the girls thighs. Trunks sighed. 'Is she crazy she has so many clothes...' Trunks grabbed a black dress that looked the longest a yellow belt a blue jacket that had the capsule corp logo on the back and on her sleeves.

(He bascicly looked like a female version of Marai Trunks.)

He deiced to leave the girls hair out and he ran down stairs. Even though he was in someone eles's body he still felt hungry. "Hey sweetie you seem hungry." Said the lady with black hair and green eyes with a smile on her face.

"Er..Hey Mom..." 'I hope I'm right...' Trunks hopped.

"You ready for school and my you look alot like your father I swear if you were a boy you'd be an exact replica." The women smiled even wider. 'So this is her mother...' Trunks thought. Trunks sat down and The women gave him his plate it had fairly enough to feed him for breakfast at least. Then a male came down stairs he looked as if something just exploded the man had shoulder lentgh lavender hair. Piercing ice blue eyes basically he looked like a older verison of Trunks.

"Hey, honey you alright?" The women asked. The man smiled and wiped his face.

"Yeah, Just alittle explosion...Hime your up early."

'Sooo, Why dose that man sound and look like me?! Oh He's talking to me.'

"Yeah, Say I forgot what's my school name again?"

The man and women fell over anime style. The man approached Trunks.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm just a bit out of it today..."

"Alright sweetie...You go to West City High...Oh, and Hime promise me two things. One, No flirting. Two , Don't get in trouble."

"Er.. Okay." 'Yeah right! Why would I flirt? With a guy?'

"Okay, You'd better go."

"Kay, see you guys." Trunks grabbed the book bag that he assumed was hers and flew off. 'Damn I'm ganna have to play as a girl for the day...I bet Dende is laughing his little green head off...But it still doesn't explain what happened first I was asleep and a boy not when I woke up I'm a girl...Damn it this is confusing.'

~* West City High *~

"HEY HIME!!!" Said a boy who ran up to Trunks to hug her.

Trunks immeditly glared at the boy to make him stop.

"Hey babe anything wrong? C'mon Babe wanna skip to do the hoke poky and don't give me the My daddy would kill you I mean what's a old geezer ganna do?"

"Escuse me?" 'What a asshole...Why is she hanging around a ass like him?'

"C'mon babe." At that moment Trunks slapped the boy across the face and he hit at least 40 trees.

'Okay this may be my daughter because she can hit and if I put all the pieces together mom being her grandmother the one that looks a whole lot like me her father that must be me...Well in that case I guess I could stay for a bit I mean this is my daughter.'

~* End of Chapter One *~


	2. Confusing with a broken jaw

A/N: Trunks is still getting used to being Hime so he has to go with the flow.

Trunks: Can I do the disclaimer?

Rima: Yeah sure.

Trunks: If you want the disclaimer look at the first chapter! ^-^

Chapter 2:

* * *

Trunks looked around astonished what has happened to West city it was a bigger school, at lest he knew some of the teachers.

"Hime you're late to class and your dress is to short!" A teacher stopped Trunks in the middle of the hall. Trunks rolled his eyes. _'Everything in the damn girl's closet is too small '_ Trunks thought

annoyed at how much this teacher was making a big deal over nothing. _'I wonder why future me didn't stop her I mean as soon as this girl is born I'm going make her wear dresses that comes up to _

_her ankles!'_ Trunks then gave the teacher a death stare he's had a long morning figuring out he's in his daughter's body walking around in a really short dress that was up to his thighs!

"I'll have to call your father about this or your mother!"

"Whatever...Wait why?"

"Because you're wearing inappropriate things for school. And you broke someone's jaw Trunks sighed. "Fine ~* Office *~ "I'm sorry Miss Briefs but I have to call your father or whoever's home."

"Okay I'm feeling sick anyway."

"You are? Than when you broke that young man's jaw where you sick than or where you mad?"

"What's the best punishment?"

"Suspension."

"Damn it "

~* Conversation on the phone *~

"Hello is this briefs residence?"

"Yes, May I ask who's calling." The person on the other line sounded grumpy like he's had a rough morning.

"This is the Principle of West city High. Am I speaking to one of the parents of Hime Briefs?"

"Uh, no this is her brother Hikuru Briefs. What did she do?"

"Huh? Hikuru Briefs? _**The**_ Hikuru Briefs?"

"Uh, Yeah the one in only I think..."

"So, Miss Hime is from the rich family the Briefs?"

"Depends on who you're talking about."

"Oh, my. Anyway she broke a young man's jaw today on school property." The principle said getting serious.

"My little sister Hime? That doesn t sound like her."

"Well, Miss Briefs probably going to be suspended for a while...but since it didn't cause serious damage to the young man's face it would be about a week s suspension."

"Alright, so you need someone to pick her up?"

"Yes, she says she feels sick too."

"Er, alright do you want me to send someone to get her she hates attention being on me all the time."

"Er, if you think that's okay than alright with me."

"I'll get dad if that's alright."

"Alright."

~* End Conversation *~

There was a hang up than the principle walked back in to were Hime (Trunks) Was sitting.

"Your Father will come to pick you up. And Why didn't you say you were from one of the richest family in the world!"

'She never told anybody? That's weird...' "Low profile." Trunks simply replied questioning why, but all they had to do was look at her and know probably that's why.

~* End of Chapter 2 *~

A/N: Well The next chapter is on how Hime's taking it. ^^


End file.
